Nobody's Home Ninguém em Casa
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Sango tem uma conversa oculta com Kohaku.


**Avril Lavgine- Nobory's Home.**

**I couldn't tell you**

**Why she felt that way she felt it everyday**

**And I couldn't help her**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs**

**_Eu não podia dizer a você porque ela se sentiu daquele jeito_**

**_Ela sentia-se assim todos os dias_**

**_E eu não podia ajudá-la_**

**_Eu acabei de vê-la cometer os mesmos erros de novo_**

**_O que está errado? O que está errado, agora?_**

**_Muitos, muitos problemas_**

**_Não se sabe de onde ela veio, onde é o lugar dela_**

Todos estavam preocupados com Sango. Onde ela poderia estar? Depois de uma aventura, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo e Miroku estavam exaustos. O Youkai era realmente muito forte, sendo necessário o trabalho em grupo para derrotar Kohaku e muitos youkais. Mas Sango havia desaparecido. Miroku queria procurá-la, porem Kagome sugeriu para deixá-la sozinha pois mais uma batalha contra o irmão era sufocante para Sango.

Encostada numa arvore, longe dos amigos, Sango pensava : "O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isto? Toda vez que tenho que lutar contra ele, eu sinto como se perdesse uma parte de mim. Eu não sei mais o que fazer!" Ainda com sua roupa de exterminadora, Sango olhava para suas mãos machadas de sangue, sangue do próprio irmão. Não queria machucá-lo, porém era inevitável, ele havia cortado o braço de Kagome, e ela não poderia admitir, que o próprio irmão machucasse a sua amiga.

Sango estava confusa. Triste, ao mesmo tempo arrependida. Ainda olhava as mãos. Resolvera soltar o cabelo. Kirara só a olhava distante, também triste por tais fatos. Sango chamou Kirara, que se recusou a atender o chamado. A exterminadora logo pensou que a gata de fogo estava chateada com ela. Mas a verdade era outra. Ambas observavam Kohaku cair, sem poder fazer nada. Ambas estavam tristes por Kohaku ser de Naraku. Ambas estavam fracas.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home**

**It's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go**

**To dry her eyes broken inside**

**_Ela quer ir para casa, mas ninguém está em casa_**

**_É onde ela se engana, machucada por dentro_**

**_Sem lugar para ir, sem lugar pra ir_**

**_Para secar seus olhos_**

**_Ferida por dentro_**

Kohaku estava ali, na mesma floresta que Sango estava. A exterminadora não havia percebido a sua presença. Kohaku observa Sango com olhos tristes, de alguém que não tinha lugar em nenhum lugar. Não poderia voltar para irmã, não poderia voltar para casa. A culpa por ter matado todos os familiares, amigos, companheiros. De cima, Kohaku via aquela triste visão que era Sango. Uma exterminadora de youkais que não conseguia exterminar o único youkai que ela mais desejava: Naraku. Kohaku estava confuso. Por sorte, os insetos de naraku não estavam pó perto, por um momento podia ser ele mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo teria que fingir também, diante da irmã, ou por trás dela, mostrar outra face. No fim, os dois se sentiam sem lar. Sango apesar de ter Inu-Yasha e sua turma, ficava pensando no que seria dela quando tudo acabasse, pois, provavelmente cada um seguiria seu caminho, mas seu lar, havia sido destruído por Naraku, não havia mais lugar para ela.

Sango e Kirara, finalmente perceberam que havia alguém por ali. Seria Kohaku? Mesmo que fosse, eles decidiram ficar ali, parados. Kirara correu para o colo de Sango assustando Kohaku, que decidiu se afastar da irmã e da gata. Sango nem sabia como agir, seu irmão estava ali, ela poderia ter uma conversa com ele, porém não tinha coragem para fazê-lo.

**Open your eyes**

**And look outside find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected**

**And now you can't find, what you left behind**

**Be strong, be strong now**

**Too many, too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs**

**_Abra seus olhos e olhe para fora_**

**_Ache as razões e o porquê_**

**_De ter sido rejeitada_**

**_E agora você não pode achar, o que deixou para trás_**

**_Seja forte, seja forte agora_**

**_Muitos, muitos problemas_**

**_Não se sabe de onde ela veio, onde é o lugar dela_**

Kohaku? – Sango finalmente havia chamado seu nome. Ela continua a olhar para o vazio da floresta à noite, enquanto Kirara, em seu colo, olhava para trás para tentar ver Kohaku. Nenhum sinal. O pequeno exterminador não sabia se respondia ou não. Fingir ser manipulado? Fingir não está manipulado? Ser ele mesmo? Jamais! Embora os insetos não estivessem ali, não poderia errar, afinal os insetos poderiam está escondidos também.

Sango não sabia se continuava. Insistiu. Nenhuma resposta. Então resolveu falar, para a floresta ou melhor, para Kohaku.

Hoje foi muito difícil, eu não queria, sinceramente te machucar. Mas, a Kagome..- Nesse momento vieram flashes de memória a Sango – Alias, poderia ser qualquer um, qualquer um, eu não poderia admitir que, machucasse alguém na minha frente. Cada vez que eu olho para você – Sango olhou para Kirara e começou a cariciá-la- Eu fico feliz, e triste. Minha felicidade é ver você vivo, porém...

O pequeno exterminador não sabia o que fazer, vendo ali a irmã desabafando...mas não podia arriscar, uns dos insetos venenosos poderia estar ali, e ele tinha que manter fingimento diante de Naraku. "Eu estou feliz por ter recuperado minha memória, mas eu nunca vou poder me perdoar, por aqueles terríveis atos. EU matei a minha própria família...Eu matei..eu quase matei você também minha irmã..." - pensava -"Por isso que é necessário tudo isso, mas um dia...

Porém...- Sango voltou a falar, assustando Kohaku - Aquele maldito! Aquele maldito parece não querer nos deixar em paz!

**Her**** feelings she hides**

**Her dreams she can't find**

**She's losing her mind**

**She's fallen behind**

**She can't find her place**

**She's losing her faith**

**She's fallen from grace**

**She's**** all over the place**

**_Seus sentimentos ela esconde_**

**_Seus sonhos ela não pode achar_**

**_Ela está perdendo sua mente_**

**_Ela está voltando atrás_**

**_Ela não pode achar seu lugar_**

**_Ela está perdendo sua fé_**

**_Ela está caindo em desgraça_**

**_Ela está totalmente perdida_**

Sango se levantou bruscamente, fazendo Kirara usar seu reflexo para não cair. Kohaku, ficou surpreso, e tratou de se agachar para que ela não o visse.

Maldição! Até quando isso vai continuar! - Ela apertava as mãos, olhando firmemente para elas.

"Eu não sei" - respondia ele em pensamento, fechando os olhos - "Eu não sei..."

Tudo isso é um verdadeiro inferno! Ele sempre faz isso, ele sente quer machucar os ferimentos de alguém! Maldição, Maldição! Miroku, Inu-Yasha, e mais outros são vitimas daquele desgraçado!

Kohaku observava serio a sua irmã. "Verdade, Naraku nunca se da por satisfeito."

Sango se ajoelhou e começou a bater contra o chão, dando socos, mas logo parou.

Droga! Droga! Vendo como as coisas estão, nem dá para ter muitas esperanças pro futuro...

O irmão da exterminadora ficou surpreso. "Esperança?"

...Lutas e mais lutas..onde nós vamos chegar? Não dá para ter fé..Droga! Eu não posso pensar assim!- ela se levantou e começou a apertar as mãos novamente -Sempre há uma saída...

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home**

**It's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go**

**To dry her eyes broken inside**

**_Ela quer ir para casa, mas ninguém está em casa_**

**_É onde ela se engana, machucada por dentro_**

**_Sem lugar para ir, sem lugar pra ir_**

**_Para secar seus olhos_**

**_Ferida por dentro_**

Kirara pulou em cima da cabeça da exterminadora, tentando fazer com que ela se acalmasse, balançando o rabo sobre os olhos dela. Sango parou de apertar as mãos. Pegou a gatinha e disse:

Ai, Kirara...

Kohaku olhava para cena e se perguntava quando poderia ficar com a irmã de novo e recomeçar a família. "Só quando Naraku for derrotado, e para isso vou fazer o que for preciso."

Sango estava triste, mas conseguia por um sorriso no rosto, brincando com Kirara, o irmão ainda a observava.

"Kohaku, eu sei que você está ai. Sei que não quer dizer nada, mas eu sinto, sinto que um dia, nos voltaremos a ser a família que nós éramos, e sermos felizes novamente." Nesse momento ela virou para trás, não havia ninguém.

Ele foi embora...-ficou decepcionada- Ela tentou se aproximar mais, porém, não havia ninguém ou nada ali. - Kirara, vamos embora. Já tive uma boa conversa hoje. - Kirara se transformou e já voava com Sango.

"Kohaku, um dia ainda vamos ser uma família novamente."

bShe's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh

She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yeah.

Ela está confusa, confusa em seu interior... oh oh

Ela é confusa, perdida por dentro... oh oh yeah

Longe da floresta, já voltando para o esconderijo de Naraku, Kohaku caminha sozinho, dentre a noite, e se lembrava das palavras de Sango. Sorriu e pensou.: "Nossa Família está perdida agora, mas um dia nós a reencontraremos. Prometo, Sango"

FIM.

Nota: Há muito tempo eu tinha a idéia de fazer uma fic só com os sentimentos dos dois, mas eu simplesmente bloqueava, em frente à folha branca, e para piorar quando estou na metade na fic, quase acabando o WORD dá problema. Tomara que tenha ficado bom.


End file.
